masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Conrad Verner
How, exactly, do we know Verner is lying about having a wife? --Tullis 13:09, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Conrad appearance It is possible to meet Conrad Verner for the third (and last) time even before completing any plot world (Noveria, Feros, or Therum). It is possible that it has something to do with Shepard level or the amount of assignment that Shepard completed. -- Silverstrike 18:05, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Appearance in Mass Effect 2 I find it a bit odd that whether or not I charmed or intimidated him, Conrad always describes the Renegade ending to his storyline yet is still alive even though with that ending he gets himself killed by Turians. Does this always happen regardless of how you actually finish his storyline? A bit of a misstep if so. In my play through I didn't encounter Conrad. I went with the option of telling him to stay home with his wife, so maybe that is the reason I didn't run into him? However, from reading this article, it seems like you should run into him regardless. I may have to go to Illium again to see if he is a randomly spawing person. It is already stated that regardless of the player's option in ME, Conrad will say the same thing. So what's up with that last paragraph in Trivia? Are there other options that I'm not aware of? Prismvg 22:05, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :No idea, but I do want to just state real quick that my favorite moment of the entire game was definitely when I got to shoot him in the foot. That's just plain hilarious! :D SpartHawg948 22:08, February 28, 2010 (UTC) There is a 'bug' that all ME1 saves have it flagged that you intimidated Conrad, regardless of what actually happened. Simply un-flagging on a save before you talk to him does nothing, nor does starting a new game with the corrected save. This is a big issue on the official forum, and Bioware has not said if this is intended or not.--Karstedt 15:34, March 1, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah, I looked it up and edited it in trivia to be more specific. Prismvg 17:28, March 1, 2010 (UTC) It got me real mad, because it made me feel as if my actions with him didn't really matter. Yeah, I put a gun in his face during my Renegade playthrough, but my Paragon was nice (too nice) to him, and when I met him in Illium, I was like WTF?! The Yoshiman 97 02:41, March 2, 2010 (UTC) : It should be noted that the reaason they upped conrads crazieness by five thousand percent was probably because of that error, with the state of mind he was in its not so hard to beleive he could be misremembering things ralok 21:47, April 5, 2010 (UTC) He's not... there in my game. I thought I'd just just overlooked him, so I reloaded a save from RIGHT before I landed on Illium for the first time, ran to the Eternity first thing... and he's not there. Is there some glitch I should know about? 11:14, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :Has Bioware acknowledged the glitch, and are they even trying to fix it? The Yoshiman 97 01:24, May 8, 2010 (UTC) On my imported characters conrad is at the bar on ilium, with both my new characters however he is not there nor is the woman complaining about him outside the bar. Quite aggrevating since I can't get the discount then. i kept thinking that maybe i had forgotten to do the final encounter in ME1 so i went back and checked ME1 and the mission was updated and fully completed but i never saw Conrad again, not in ME2 or 3. Out of all the choices and missions this is the only one that I didn't get the full experience. All the planning!! wasted.-- 12:02, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Grammar pedantry It's not "A replica," it's "replica." Here's why: "Shepard is wearing an armor" is not right. This is: "Shepard is wearing armor." Similarly: "Shepard is wearing a replica armor" is not right, this is: "Shepard is wearing replica armor." A search on google for "replica guns" will confirm that this is the correct usage. Armor is plural, not singular. If it looks wrong still (I don't think it does), changing it to "...wearing fake N7 Armor" would be more clear. Also, you impersonate someone, you don't impersonate AS them impersonate. See the example uses there. Perhaps "masquerade" is a better word if we wish to keep "as" in that sentence. 18:28, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, sounds about right. Good call. SpartHawg948 18:32, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Don Quixote So I was reading the Conrad article, and his comment in ME2 that he likes going up and talking to random people, then helping himself to crates etc. I thought to myself that RPG heroes in general, of course including Shep, seem to be Knights Errant. Thinking of Conrad, who is basically a no-hoper trying to emulate the hero he's read/heard about, I started thinking of the rather famous novel Don Quixote, which I'm reading at the moment. Now I'm wondering if there is any deliberate similarities between the Don and Conrad. Would be interested to find out. --Captain Obvious au 03:19, May 27, 2010 (UTC) A second encounter with Conrad I knew from day one that conrad's claim stating that you pointed a gun in his face was a bullface lie when playing as a paragon and I knew Bioware overlooked that part when creating this game. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=87qTZV4Xnl8&feature=related 13:50, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Actually they didn't overlook it, it's due to a bug in the first Mass Effect's save file (which it's too late now to go back and fix for the few people who would truly care and be willing to completely replay the game for a single sidequest. If there was a way for them to have realized the bug before ME2, but pretty much they didn't know until reports starting coming in about "WTF I didnt shove a gun in his face."). Whether you picked Charm or Intimidate, both get flagged so the game defaults to the Intimidate option. IThe Paragon side exists in the Mass Effect 2 game (Google Conrad Verner Paragon, or look it up on YouTube), but unless you actually go in and manually fix your save file, you'll never see it. Furthermore, and I can't give a reference, but I read from one of the devs on the forums that in light of the bug, they are in Mass Effect 3 just going to go with the Renegade option only, and make Conrad just crazy. AbsolutGrndZer0 01:40, August 30, 2011 (UTC) When talking to Conrad in ME3, he actually references this glitch, apologizing for thinking that Shepard stuck a gun in his face, saying that he was stressed and confused at the time. (That's what happened in my game, anyways. Not sure what happens if you actually did stick a gun in his face in ME1.)-- 11:44, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Mass effect 3 I remember somewhere, I think it was a video, that Verner will appear in mass effect 3. :We currently have no information whether or not he will appear. Lancer1289 19:34, April 28, 2011 (UTC) But it says he WILL!!!!!!!!!!!! :At the time that the comment was posted, we didn't know. Now we do, obviously. Good thing, too. I always liked Verner as a foil to poke fun at RPG tropes. :) -- Dammej (talk) 01:46, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Finished ME3 without seeing hide nor hair of Conrad. And I Charmed him in ME and helped him out in ME2 as well. Edit: Shepard can see Conrad in the refugee sector of the Citadel while investigating sabotage on local medical stations. Possiable Homestar Runner Reference In ME2, If you take the Paragon path with Verner and find out what he is doing at Eternity and he states that he is there to shut down a red sand operation, the Bartender will state "Listen, Crap-For-Brains...". Crap-For-Brain is a running gag on Homestar Runner, mostly invoked by Strong Bad. Might be an interesting point to add to the Trivia section. :Based on what else exactly? A small quote that in all honestly I've heard on several occasions while just out and about, but with one word replaced? I can't say I'm seeing it. Lancer1289 17:27, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :it's a very common expression, and homestar runner is incredibly obscure. very unlikely they are related PS3 and Conrad Does Conrad even appear in the Playstation 3 version of this game? -- 16:24, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Truth about Conrad For the interested reader: The trivia entry, "Content within Mass Effect 2 game files suggests that if Conrad was charmed in Mass Effect... Etc.," is not entirely correct. First, it is possible to alter a Save game to play either charmed or intimidated Conrad: you just need the right save game editor (a modified Gibbed editor). What we play is actually an amalgam of Charmed and Intimidated Conrad (this explains Conrad's repetition of some lines in different conversation entries, as well as other conflicting claims made between Conrad and Shep). Playing it with one past or the other offers some differences in speeches and deeds among the bar owner, bar tender, Conrad, and Shepard. ME-Charmed Conrad is particularly funny. (The Trivia-linked YouTube video gives the audio, but as I said, it's possible to play it yourself, as intended. Also, the Gateway-kiosk-Clerk assignment starts out slightly differently). -- AnotherRho (talk) 06:23, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :Using save game editor = modding, and is therefore irrelevant. If it required that you mod your game, then it is not permitted in articles. And if this is all this was supposed to be about, then it belonged elsewhere. Lancer1289 08:03, January 8, 2012 (UTC) AnotherRho is correct on this issue. I've edited the portion to reflect the correct fix in this edit 10:21, March 3, 2012 24.84.113.124(Talk) (5,742 bytes) (→Trivia) (undo) @Lancer1289, I dont know if it is outlined anywhere that modding is strictly prohibited, but its a rather simple fix, and it fixes a bug in the vanilla game that concerns many players so i think it is relevant. more importantly, the information before the edit was incorrect and misleading. something needed to be done about it.-- 10:29, March 3, 2012 (UTC) :Mods are hacking the game to produce a result that is not intended by game developers and can even be classified as leaked information because it wasn't intended to be accessed or used. If you say "using a save game editor" or "using a mod can fix this" it isn't permitted. Lancer1289 17:26, March 3, 2012 (UTC) :if the reason mods arent allowed is because it results in content 'not intended by game developers' then this should be an exception because this IS what the developers intended, but was prevented from being reflected in the final game because of a coding oversight. using this mod fixes that. If you are dead-set on preventing any kind of mod-related talk from showing up on the wiki, even on the trivia section, then you should at least delete that entry starting with "concerning.." because it is inaccurate. The game files actually suggest there is a separate encounter with conrad where he isnt disturbed but rather inspired by commander shepard.-- 23:54, March 4, 2012 (UTC) ::No because the trivia is valid. Making an add for a mod, not so much. Lancer1289 00:08, March 5, 2012 (UTC) :For the record, I was not suggesting that anyone add anything about "modding" the game. I was rather informing those interested in editing the article (in a way that would satisfy any overlords) that "game files"--video, audio, and graphical--suggest that the released ME2 encounter with Conrad is an amalgam of a Mass Effect "charmed" and "intimidated" Verner. Of course, one could also ponder over the encounter as-is in order to realize that Conrad acts as though he were both charmed and intimidated by Shepard in Mass Effect. :To repeat: the Trivia as is speaks of "game file" interpretation; as did I and that other editor. Using a save-game editor (which merely marks and removes "flags") is just the easiest way of seeing these files ad occulus for oneself; but it is not the only way. ---- AnotherRho (talk) 00:00, June 9, 2012 (UTC) What if you ignore him? Does anyone know what happens in ME2 if you simply ignore Conrad and never start the mission in ME1? I would also like to know what happens. If you never met him in ME1. :Nothing. He won't be at the bar, and there will be no mention of him. --Darth Something 21:02, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Paragon Correction Bioware released a fix to the import save error with Conrad and incorporates the Paragon save version of events in the Mass Effect 2 bar scene, I believe the section should be formally edited to reflect as such.--KrimzonStriker 01:25, March 12, 2012 (UTC) When did they release this fix and is it a fix for Mass Effect or Mass Effect 2? AbsolutGrndZer0 20:32, March 15, 2012 (UTC) ME2 I believe, I've even seen formal video footage of the event in Paragon form. I believe that person also had a link to the bioware forums for the patch.--KrimzonStriker 05:33, March 20, 2012 (UTC) First Meeting in ME3 When is this supposed to happen? Somehow the only time I ran into Conrad immediately led into the scene where he protects me from a bullet (and all possibilities linked to that). After that he just disappeared.--Xaero Dumort 08:44, March 12, 2012 (UTC) :Same thing in my game. I did find it odd that neither him nor Shepard acted like they hadn't seen each other in awhile. 22:29, March 12, 2012 (UTC) :Ditto for me as well. He appears only after I assist the refugee doctor with the medi-gel dispensers. This occurs in all my playthoughs on all my imports regardless of gender; of course I did assist Jenna in all previous ME2 playthroughs and I always chose the paragon option for Conrad. Conrad does remember me but never comments reflects about the import issue in previous games nor is available for additional conversation. I did have the import issue in ME2 if that's a requirement for his appearance. The wiki makes me think Conrad should appear earlier and it makes little sense that Conrad would identify his Cerberus contact without any pretext. EDIT: Does anyone know where in level D2 Conrad appears? Kelly Chambers is near where the event with Conrad occurs; this is just a guess but It might interfere with Conrad's earlier appearance if they both spawn close by. 06:54, March 13, 2012 (UTC) He's actually standing around the entrance, near Avina. Bay E24 on the map. I also missed him at first.-- 19:42, March 13, 2012 (UTC) : He never shows up for me; he only spontaneously appears during the altercation. I thoroughly check the Citadel after every mission (even the minor ones) and he never appears. Maybe there's a specific flag that need to be checked off in the imported save for this to happen. 04:32, March 14, 2012 (UTC) :: I finally got him to spawn using another import. I don't know what the differences between the imports are though. But in case anyone is looking for him-- he spawns in the same visit to the Citadel as the refugee doctor; right after the fight to save the councilors. You won't find him there in an earlier visit and he's gone after you complete the medi-gel quest. He doesn't speak and there's no crowd around him so you have a narrow window of opportunity to find and speak to him. 08:30, March 14, 2012 (UTC) :: I realize it has been years, but this information is not recorded anywhere else that I could find and I just spent several hours figuring out how to spawn him. Unfortunately, the latest Gibbed Save Editor for ME3 offers only "Shot him in the foot" flag, keeping which un-ticked by itself does not spawn Conrad. I've made two ME2 saves: before starting the quest where Conrad appeared and after completing it (tricked the asari into getting arrested, told Conrad he was conned, then pacified him with a Paragon option and told him to go home), then recorded which booleans changed from False to True. Here they are: 3130, 3131, 3134, 3136, 3138, 3139, 3148, 3257, 4810, 5173, 5851. The last one is the only one "officially" recognized by the ME2 save editor, it marks the completion of Conrad's sidequest in ME2 (found as "twrconrad" under Plot/Mission Rewards) but not HOW it was completed, which is what matters here. In order to avoid changing more than needed, I edited the booleans into my ME3 save one by one, testing each time until I got him to spawn. Finally, the only boolean that is needed to be set is 3139. This changed my save from starting the "short" version of the medigel sabotage mission to the "long" one (with Conrad and Jenna), but this change needs to be done before you talk to the doctor who starts the quest. You can tell whether Conrad is in immediately because the doctor complains about "some idiot preaching about Cerberus" in the first sentence when you trigger the quest. I really hope this helps someone out there in the same situation. Land Raider 05:14, December 18, 2015 (UTC) I figured it out. He only spawns after you talk to the doctor to start the medi-gel repair mission. Right in front of E24 straight in front of the elevator. But if you repair the stations before talking to him, that's how you'll miss all of his other interaction stuff. Not sure about after yet, currently doing the mission.--Xaero Dumort 20:15, March 14, 2012 (UTC) : Confirmed. You need to talk to the doctor first and he disappears immediately after the quest is completed. This should probably be integrated into the wiki entry somewhere because of the very limited opportunity for the encounter. 17:48, March 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Stated that you can meet him during the mission Citadel: Medi-Gel Sabotage. Hope this clears it up enough. Freakium 19:55, March 15, 2012 (UTC) I can also add that while I did not meet him as above to get a talk with him during that mission, when I was doing the quest where he jumps in front of a bullet to save me... That happened... Although, I don't get why Jenna didn't help out too... Didn't I read something about her showing up and saving Conrad? I know I saved Jenna in my paragon playthrough... at least I'm 99% sure. AbsolutGrndZer0 20:26, March 15, 2012 (UTC) ME3 headquote Seeing as he has a headquote for the last two games, I've come up with several suggestions: "I'll just be here... not touching anything." "Shepard. Shepard... did I help?" "Sorry. I like to ask all the questions I can think of, and sometimes I forget which ones I've asked already... I should go." "Wait, where did these thermal clips come from? I thought weapons cooled down." What do you people think? Freakium 19:57, March 15, 2012 (UTC) I usually like how much an idiot he is. But, he becomes useful with the dark matter which becomes an asset. Somehow, I feel bad for Conrad. It's really creepy he has a shrine of Shepard. Very creepy!--Dantanius 17:35, March 23, 2012 (UTC) :That's true. I should add a new quote suggestion to reflect this: :"Well, I did write my doctoral dissertation on xenotechnology and dark energy integration." :Too bad the shrine quote seems to be too long and it involves SHepard talking as well. Freakium 23:11, March 24, 2012 (UTC) I like the first one or your latest addition. On reflection, the xenotechnology one is the best. Hefe 14:21, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Video: The Complete Conrad Verner - Mass Effect 1, 2, and 3 - Paragon (1080p HD 60 FPS) I uploaded a video that puts together all of the scenes between Conrad Verner and Paragon Shepard from Mass Effect 1, 2, and 3. I included flashbacks to the side quests: Feros: Data Recovery (Gavin Hossle), UNC: Asari Writings (Matriarch Dilinaga), Elkoss Combine Armory License (Expat); Citadel: Rita's Sister (Jenna). I put the flashbacks at the points in the conversation with Conrad where they become relevant in Mass Effect 3. http://youtu.be/GfsUgQjrgO0 http://youtu.be/GfsUgQjrgO0 --Pariahsis 21:01, March 24, 2012 (UTC) The very last cameo appearance in Mass Effect 3: Citadel DLC When you "mingle" with the guests at the Silver Coast Casino, you see Sha'ira the consort sitting at a chair, when a "Potential client" asks her: "I heard your advice is so good it's psychic. So what's going to happen to me in the next few minutes?", whereas Sha'ira answers "Disappointment." That "potential client" is revealed to be Conrad Verner! There's a video of this also; http://youtu.be/kdXL6gLY4rE http://youtu.be/kdXL6gLY4rE --Ooook2189 (talk) 00:44, May 3, 2015 (UTC) :I don't think that's him. His skin colour is too dark for Conrad's, his hair is more a dirty blond and his voice isn't the same, so that ain't Conrad. It's more likely that it's just a combination of different assets the designers used and it just ended up with a male body with the same head structure, hair and bread who looks similar to Conrad. Plus if the developers wanted to put Conrad in it would have been more obvious, like him getting confused with clone Shepard or him gate crashing the party. Bluegear93 (talk) 11:43, May 3, 2015 (UTC) :: ..him getting confused with clone Shepard or him gate crashing the party LOL! :) That would have been really funny! It isn't the voice of Conrad, I agree on that. Regarding his looks.. he has a very different look in ME2 (orange hair), and also there's this dark, blueish environment light.. But the main thing that makes me (want to!) believe that this is Conrad, is that I don't recall having seen any other male in any of the Mass Effect games with that kind of bleached & striped hair / beard combination. If you look at the NPC's, they always have many "doppelgangers" with just different clothing. This particular NPC model, however.. I have not seen it anywhere else in the Mass Effect universe..! --Ooook2189 (talk) 17:43, May 3, 2015 (UTC) If that was Conrad he would have reacted to Shepard when he heard her voice, remember he's Shep's self-confessed biggest fan. Alternative Armor IF you save edit out the flag that says you charmed him (so renegade path) He will be wearing different armor and theres no investigation options for the armor (which on renegade path are pretty out of place taking about being part of your squad and all) Might be worth putting on the page? --MrGrimz 06:54, March 15, 2017 (UTC)